This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device fabrication, and more particularly to fabrication of fin field effect transistor (finFET) devices.
Due to their relatively fast switching times and high current densities, finFET devices are a desired semiconductor device architecture. In its basic form, a finFET device includes a source, a drain, and one or more fin-shaped channels located between the source and drain. A gate electrode over the fin(s) regulates electron flow between the source and the drain. The architecture of a finFET device, however, may present notable fabrication challenges.